The story of Grace Catherine O'neill
by pen wizard
Summary: Ever wounder what happened to jack and sam, what about if daniel and vala ever got toughter, and where did it leave teal'c and mitchell. well heres one idea, I DO NOT OWN STAREGATE SG-1 JUST THE CHILDREN AND THIS PLOT. DAMMMM.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, and Dan'ac was starting to get cold. But he knew that he wouldn't move until he saw her until he saw the one he loved more than life it's self. Once more he looked at her bedroom window hopping that she would be home and in her room he didn't care if he could only see the shape of her he just had to see her one last time. All of a sudden as if she had heard him, he saw the light in her room go on and he saw her framed by her long brown hair smile as she looked out at the stars that where shining that night. He heard her sigh long and deep through the open window and all he could do to stop him self from running up to the house and telling her how he felt was to remind himself of who her father was. Lieutenant General jack O'Neill was not a man to trifle with. The general could break you in so many places before you had even noticed he had moved. And that was only if he didn't like what you had to say.

Dan'ac could not imagine how the general would react if he found out that his best friends grandson was not only in love with his daughter but was his daughters 2nd in command. It was well known in the SGC that jack O'Neill had once been his wife Samantha carter's CO, but that didn't matter to anyone now as every one knew that jack O'Neill would kill himself a million times over before he let anyone other than himself touch his Samantha carter. Dan'ac watched and the love of his life, the reason he lived reached out and pulled her window shut. He watched as he saw her father come in and give her a goodnight hug and kiss. Dan'ac had always wanted to be the one who gave her the goodnight hug and kiss ever since he had seen Grace Catherine Janet O'Neill he knew that she was the one girl for him THE ONLY ONE FOR HIM. But there was a catch she was his CO and as much as he wanted to kiss her to hold her and to tell her how he felt he knew she would never give up her job for him or any one but her parents plus there was the small problem of the frat regs.

Dan'ac continued to watch his one and only soul mate as she bade goodnight to her father and her mother, the later one looking so much like his grace but with blond hair. Dan'ac knew that had graces mum been his age then the general would have some serious competition from him. But as it was Samantha O'Neill was not his age and besides Sam's daughter was so beautiful that every moment that Dan'ac wasn't with her or looking at her felt like a life time wasted as far as he was concern. As Grace turned around Dan'ac felt him self get hard. He rolled over on the grassy bank at the back of the O'Neill house until he was laying flat on his back and forced himself to think of other thing until he felt his hard on lay back down. When he rolled back over and looked at graces window he saw her pull her top off and bra off and quickly pull her night dress over her head. At lest it was quick in the real world but Dan'ac wasn't in the real world any more as soon as he had seen just a little bit of graces naked skin it had sent him in to over drive. And he knew that even his father the great and mighty jaffa Ry'ac would not be able to drag him away not now not now he had seen her breast and her stomach. He also knew that he didn't care if the rest of her was a complete and utter wreck he knew than that he would love her no matter what in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and forsaking all others remane true to her until death did they part.

Dan'ac was so rapped up in watching grace that he didn't hear one of her youngest brothers' approach him from behind. But he did hear him when Daniel Lou O'Neill shouted right down his ear hole.

"What the hell do you think your doing watching my sister like that" Dan'ac rolled over on to his back and got him self on to his feet faster than you could have said Damit. Dan'ac stood there and looked at his friend for 5 years and knew that he was so busted.

"Daniel let me explain please" Dan'ac asked in a pleading voice if he could just get Daniel on his side about this then he knew he would not only be saving his ass from the hell flame that was general O'Neill but also graces'. Daniel looked his friend up and down and noticed from the grass stains on his best friend's uniform that his friend had been out here was quite a while. Daniel also noticed the small wet patch that had formed on his friends trousers just over the groin. That's was what he always secretly call the grace effect. Daniel knew the hold that his older sister had over all his friend's hearts and he also knew that the only reason that Dan'ac would be out here in his back garden on a cold and freezing night was to look at the one thing he knew his friend longed for.

"Dan'ac you don't have to explain your self to me, I've known about the hold grace has on your heart for some time now don't you think I haven't noticed that as soon as she walks in the room you act like a 5 year old kid. Don't you think that I haven't noticed that every time you come round to stay at the cabin you always ask either one of my brothers or my sister's Janet and Charlie, if grace is going to be there, I mean come on Dan'ac you are so transparent it's not even funny any more"

Dan'ac just stared he couldn't believe it. Was his love for grace that clear then he saw Daniel was trying not to laugh and that got Dan'ac started. And before they knew it they where both laying on the grassy bank laughing so hard that they thought their lungs would burst. Slowly they got them self under control. Daniel turned to his friend and said "do you want to go inside and meet the off duty grace O'Neill or would you just prefer to stay out here and fantasise about her" Daniel was being at bit mean with the teasing but he knew some thing that Dan'ac didn't and that was that grace had wanted to meet the off duty Michael jaff for so long that she had started to give up hope.

"Only as long as your dad doesn't kill me for looking at your sister that way" Dan'ac stated, he could hear the worry in his own voice. Daniel just gave a quick laugh and stated that his dad had never bit the head off of another air force officer before and that he could guarantee that his father wouldn't bite the head off Dan'ac just yet.

"He's saving that for the person or should that be people who break his three beloved daughters' hearts, and besides shouldn't you be more worried about weather me sis thinks of you the same way you think of her" Daniel added with a slight grin on his face. Dan'ac had no answer to that he just nodded his head and followed his friend in to the house. When they where inside Dan'ac noticed that the rest of Daniel's family (apart from grace and their parents) where all sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and where watching Daniel and Dan'ac come in the back door. At first Dan'ac was in awe that he was in the same house as the famous SG-rebels the first, last and some times only line of defence that the world had from the ori, but that awe soon turned to fear when the oldest of the team got up and walked over to them.

"so Daniel what sad excuses have you dragged in with you today, you know mum and dad are going out of their heads with worry, I mean the lest you could do is phone one of us and tell us you are going to be late but no the great and mighty Daniel is to mighty to pick up the phone and call his common born family" Dan'ac just looked at Daniel he could see that Daniel was trying hard not to laugh, but Dan'ac couldn't under stand what was so funny. Then he turned and looked at the rest of them and saw that they where all trying to not laugh. Then he heard Daniel say "oh and it's not like you care or any thing is it JJ you just want to know if I'm game or not" and with this comment the laughter slipped out of the O'Neill family that was congregated in the kitchen.

"Oh come on Daniel we had to try I mean even you have to admit it was a crazy enough plan to work and it looks like it has" Jake told his younger brother after they had all stopped laughing. Daniel nodded and looked at Dan'ac he was just standing there as if he had just stepped in to a *crazy house* as his dad so colourfully put it.

"Hey guy's I don't think the people in the next galaxy heard you do you think you could make some more noise" came a voice from the kitchen door. Dan'ac froze on the spot for standing there in her night dress with her heavenly brown curls framing her face and no ugly boots to hide her perfect ankles was the woman that Dan'ac had watched from afar for the last 3 years. There in the door way looking as beautiful as the sun to a man who had lived his life in a window less hole stood Grace O'Neill. As soon as Grace saw who her brothers and sisters where hiding she let out a squeak and dashed from the room and back to her bedroom never stopping once to notice that her mother and father where watching the events unfold from the living room unseen.

"Ok that part of the plan did not go well" lieutenant General jack O'Neill stated as he walked in to the kitchen where his children with the exception of grace where gathered. Jack heard his kids all laugh. It was well known to him that all the boys had his hearty laugh and that his only three daughters had their mother Samantha's laugh. But the group effect of them all laughing tougher was better than any thing.

" um jack I think that's kind of an under statement I mean did you see the look on graces face when she saw who the visitor was, it's almost the same stare you gave me when you and I where…."

"Ok ok Sam that's enough I know they are old enough but I don't want them knowing the intermit parts of our life just yet" jack told Sam with a shocked but amused look on his face.

"mum, dad we don't ever what to hear about what you got up to before we came along ok" Harry and George told their parents tougher like JJ and Jake Harry, George and grace always did every thing tougher. Dan'ac had just stared at the legendary jack O'Neill and Samantha cater. Just in complete and utter awe that he was sharing the same breathing space as two of the most famous people in the whole base. He knew that his grand father Teal'c had always said that jack O'Neill hated to be looked at like a hero but Dan'ac couldn't help it even after all this time of working under the command of his heroes he knew he was staring at them as if they where a dream to good to be true. Dan'ac only snapped out of his dream world when he felt Daniel dig him in the ribs.

"hey Dan you know if your jaw dropped any lower then you would be able to fit the whole galaxy in your mouth, my dad asked if by any chance you had any idea why we've brought you here" Dan'ac quickly closed his mouth and shook his head he had no clue what in the world the famous jack and Sam and the rest of the SG-rebels would want with a low ranked captain like him. But if the glint in their eyes was anything to go by he could tell that they where having too much fun right now to stop long enough to tell him what's going on.

"Listen kid" jack started as he steered Dan'ac in to the living room and sat him down, the kids and Sam followed him as far as the stairs then parted company to go to bed. "Dan'ac the thing is I asked Daniel to bring you in here to night cos I think it's time you told my daughter how you really feel when you're around her. Dan'ac I have been watching over the past 3 years the easy laughter and sense of clam you bring my daughter and the unchained love that you enlight in her every time you brush by her or say her name. I know that she's your CO and I know that you would never do anything to make her leave the air force and the SG-rebels. but I can't stand coming home to see my little girl in such obvious pain any more and I know that your grandfather Teal'c can't stand to see you go through life with the what ifs' and maybes of a life you could have had. Dan'ac what I'm trying to say is that you have not only my permission to date my daughter but I am ordering you to date her and tell her how you feel cos one day you may just lose her to someone else and then you will wonder why you made such a big deal out of it and you will slowly drive your self mad with the visions of what might have been. Believe me I know I've been through it before and I'm sure as hell not going to let the apple of one of my best friends eye fall by the wayside when I can offer him help. Now get your butt up those stairs to the room I know you've been spying on for the last 2 years and tell the girl in there everything and don't come out till you have heard how she feels about you as well ok"

Dan'ac just stared he couldn't believe this the general had noticed. And what's more grace liked him that in it's self was enough to start him up those stairs to the room as jack put it he had spied on for the last 2 years, but as he reached the door that he wanted to open he lost all of his new found confidence. But then out of no where he mind showed him an image of what could happen in the future as long as he opened the door to what he had come to know as the forbidden fruit room. Slowly with this vision playing in his head he opened the door to his hearts desire.

She was sitting up in bed typing away on her laptop she didn't even look at who had entered her room with out knocking. She didn't watch as he got closer and closer to her bed side and her heart. She didn't look in to his eyes as he watched her work. But she did notice when he took her hand in his and held it to his heart witch she could feel was beating 10 times a second and some how she knew that it wasn't from running or any kind of physical activity. How she knew that she would never know but one thing was for sure she had waited for this moment for so long that it almost felt like a dream. She waited as he placed his hand on her chest just over her heart and she knew what he could feel. For her own heart was beating so fast that she was sure that it was trying to jump out of her chest and in to his hands.

Grace knew that even if she looked calm and composed on the outside it was only to try and put him off the scent. The fact of the matter as her father had so gracefully put earlier that night was that she was more than In love with her second in command, she was ready to give her life for him in a second with out even a moments thought. As she typed she felt him drag his hand down her other arm and stop at the other hand that was still typing, slowly he picked up her other hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed it and said the three words that she thought she would never hear come from his mouth.

"I love you" that was all he needed to say for the next thing he knew the laptop was on the bed side cabinet and she had her arms round his neck and her mouth over his. He could feel her whole body tensing waiting for the moment when he would slip that ever elusive hand up her night dress to touch her bear skin. He could also feel her knee rubbing his hard on till he thought that it would forever be as stiff as a board. He gently ran his tongue over the edge of her lips and her mouth opened wide to invite him in. he knew that no matter what they heard from grace's room tonight the O'Neill's wouldn't disturb them.

Slowly Dan'ac reached down until he felt grace's leg under his hand and even more slowly he moved his hand up her leg moving the night dress she wore up as far as it needed to go before he could do what he planed to do. But before he could do anything more than touch the top of her leg, Dan'ac felt grace's hands pull at his shirt and he could feel her hands slide around his chest as they won the fight with his shirt. Dan'ac pulled back out of the kiss for a second wanting to go further with grace than he had ever gone before but he didn't want her to push her self in to doing something she wasn't ready for but before this thought even became aware to his brain he heard the two little words he needed to hear.

"Me too" and that was it the clothes came off; And after 3 years of dreaming of what it would be like when they where finally tougher Dan'ac and grace finally found out how much they loved each other. The next morning grace woke early to find her self in the arms of the one man she thought she would never be with. Grace watched Dan'ac sleep; she watched his chest rise and fall and his hand rise and fall wile holding her arm to his chest. Grace knew that she never wanted to be apart from him again, she knew now that she didn't care what everyone said and she didn't care if she had to leave the air force all she knew was that the days she had to choose between her job and the man she loved where over cos now the only thing in the world she needed more than her family was lying right next to her holding her close, and with that thought grace once again feel asleep in captain Dan'ac jaff's arms.

SG-1 peered through the small crack in the door to see the daughter of two of the team in bed with the grandson of one of the team. But they didn't care as long as the kids where happy and not about to repeat their own mistakes. They didn't care who they where in bed with as long as they each followed their hearts.

"well space monkey I believe you owe my $90, cos I remember you saying that I couldn't get my daughter and Dan'ac tougher by the end of the month" jack said with a big grin on his face from seeing his oldest daughter happier then he had seen her in a long time. Dr Daniel Jackson just handed over the money with out a word, it didn't matter about the money to him all he cared about was the fact that his niece/goddaughter was finally in the arms of her soul mate.

"O'Neill I do believe that it is time to have a celebration as an impossible fete is achieved" Teal'c said with a small smile on his face. Sam looked over at the alien that she had come to call her brother.

"you know Teal'c I think you're right this calls for a small party, and yes there will be cake jack " Sam mentioned laughing a the look that her husband for 16 years gave her at the word party, she was sure that everyone at the SGC knew that you just had to bring a cake in to the picture and hard assed SGC commander lieutenant general Jonathan `jack` O'Neill would give you anything you needed, and Sam knew it worked as she had used it a couple of times when the kids had come to the base with her cos the nanny had not tuned up.

SG-1 bust out laughing at that thought and only stopped when they heard noises from grace's room, they all lent as close to the door as they could with out opening it to hear what grace and Dan'ac would say to each other now.

`You know grace I have a feeling that the famous SG-1 has set us up`

`You know Dan'ac I think your right but you know what`

`What`

`at the moment I really don't care, and I will continue to not care as long as I can wake up in your arms every day on-world or off-world, I don't just love you Dan'ac I'm ready to die for you right here right now`

`Grace I …. `

`listen Dan'ac I don't give a dam what anyone else thinks about me and you being tougher and I really don't care if it means I have to leave the air force as I was only staying these days so I could see you, you and my family are the most important things in my life Dan'ac and I don't care If I have to go and kidnap the president of the USA just so we can be tougher cos I would do that and more for you`

Teal'c and Jack gave each other a quick glance they had known that grace and Dan'ac where in love but kidnapping the president just so they could be tougher well they just hadn't realised how much grace was willing to give up for Dan'ac.

`grace I couldn't ask you to do that, I love you more than anything in this world and the next, I would sell my soul to protect you and your family, but I would never ask you to do a thing like that`

`You know what Dan'ac`

`What grace`

`I'm starting to get lonely here so do us both a favour and kiss me`

At that SG-1 heard Dan'ac laugh and then heard the groan of bed springs. They all pulled away from graces door and went down stairs. When they where in the kitchen jack turned to the rest of his children who where waiting to hear how last nights plan had worked out and said simply " If Ry'ac was here right how I'm sure he would be jumping for joy like a little kid" everyone just looked at jack then bust out laughing.

While Teal'c gave a small laugh, Ever since SG-1 had stepped down Teal'c had taken lesson for Daniel Jackson on how to mingle with people on earth. Which had been a good thing for 4 years after jack and Sam had had grace, Harry and George, Teal'c own son and daughter in law had had a baby boy. Dan'ac had been named after Daniel Jackson who had helped the mother through the birth .unfortunately Dan'ac had never really gotten to know his mum or dad as 2 years after he had been born the ori launched a surprise attack on the free jaff outpost in which he and his parents and dray'ac were. His parents had managed to send him through the stargate with another Jaffa and a quick message to Teal'c, before the ori had destroyed the outpost and Ry'ac, his young wife and Dray'ac with it.

Upon hearing what had happened Teal'c had wanted to hunt down all the ori and kill them with his bare hands. But luckily jack had managed to clam Teal'c down and reminded Teal'c that he had more important things to think about, most importantly was what he going to do with his grandson. This had stopped Teal'c in his tracks and made him think. After a while Teal'c had made everyone at the SGC promise that if they found out where the ori who had killed his wife, son and daughter in law where, then they would tell him so he could kill them. Teal'c had then got permission to live off base with his grandson. Teal'c had changed his name to Teal'c jaff and had been given the job of training new recruits.

But that was all in the past and now Dan'ac was a member of one of the best teams at the SGC. So when the rest of SG-1 and the rest of the SGC-rebels started organising a small party Teal'c helped out.

Upstairs in graces room things had just quieten down after Dan'ac and grace's heated moment. Dan'ac watched the beauty that lay in his arms. He couldn't believe that after all these years she was his, but not only that but she was willing to give up everything for him with out a second thought. That in it's self told him he had found something special. That small thought made him wish his father was here. Dan'ac missed him so much, both his father and his mother. They had died when he was young and he couldn't remember much about them but what he did know was he was sure that his father would have approved of grace and maybe told him to make his move sooner.

Easing him self out from Graces arms Dan'ac got up and got dressed. He didn't think it was strange that he was getting out of his 19 year old girlfriends bed naked after a night of heated sex, while he was only 16 he might be 17 in a few weeks but still, to Dan'ac it wasn't strange. What was strange was the fact that his boxers had some how found their way over to graces onsite, and where currently hanging from the edge of the toilet.


	2. life after

Grace O'Neill sat on her bed with her laptop on her lap and all her lights turned off. She was reading a letter that she had got a good 2 years earlier when she was just 19, now she was 21 and getting married in just under 10 hours. Her husband to be was one Daniel Walters. He made her happy and that was all she cared about. At first it had been enough but now the night before her wedding grace was having second thoughts. She liked Daniel there was no denying that but her heart wasn't in it. For years she had loved another and she had known that he loved her too they had been tougher for just under 6 months before she got the letter that she was now reading.

Dear Grace O'Neill

I am sorry to inform you of the death of Captain Dan'ac jaff. I understand that he served under your command in the SGC and that he and you where very close. It saddens me greatly to have to tell you that he was killed after helping a wanted murder flee the scene of what can only be call a brutal and unearned murder. I understand that this will be hard to take in and I know from what my predecessors have told me that you will have trouble dealing with the thought that he has betrayed you, there for I am placing you on personal leave until you feel that you are ready to rejoin your team and become part of the SGC family again.

I wish I was writing to you to tell you some thing good and welcomed. But that is not the case please understand that I hold you and your team in the greatest respect and that I hope you will be back soon, as I know I speak for all of us here at the white house when I say we feel safe at night knowing you and your team are out there fighting to protect us.

Once again grace I am sorry for what has happened and I hope you will be better in time.

Best regards,

The president of the United States and her allies

Grace just keep re-reading the same letter for what seemed like days to her but in reality only minutes passed. The letter had come 2 days after she and Dan'ac had split up. They had fought over the silliest thing the fact that grace was the daughter of the legendary generals' jack and Sam O'Neill. They had fought and decided to end it then two days later as grace was getting ready to go off world an airman had turned up in her office and had handed her the coded disk that the letter was on. Grace had just booted up her laptop and decoded it with out a second thought. When she had first read it she had thought it was a joke but when she re-read it she knew it was true.

That thought alone had caused her to black out and the next thing she knew she was waking up surrounded by her 6 brothers, her younger sisters and her parents as well as their family friends Dr Daniel Jackson, DR Janet Frasier Jackson and Teal'c in the infirmary. At first grace had denied knowing what had happened to make her black out but she soon found out that her mum and dad had received a copy of the letter as well. Grace had cried for 3 months before she had let Dan'ac go. And just after her 20th birthday she had meet Daniel, it had been funny bringing him home as one of graces younger brothers was called Daniel. But soon that hadn't been an issue soon she and Daniel where engaged and counting down the days to the wedding. Then some one she had never expected to see again had turned up on her door step.

Grace turned off her laptop and placed it on her bed side table. In just under 8 hours she would become Mrs Daniel Walters. And she would be moving out of her family's home in to her new husbands flat. Grace lay back making sure to place her head on her pillow so she wouldn't wake up with a stiff neck and thought of the man that had suddenly turned up on her doorstep. None other than Dan'ac jaff her meant to be dead ex- boyfriend. She had invited him in and they had talked for hours. It turned out that Dan'ac hadn't been dead for the past 2 years, he had in fact been in hiding as some members of the NID, MI6 and home world security had been after him for rescuing an old friend of her fathers from their evil plots. Dan'ac had thought it was best to go into hiding to keep her and her family safe.

"that's bullshit and you know it" grace had yelled at him when he told her, she was so mad that she was close to killing him where he stood. Then he told her something she knew she would never forget as long as she lived.

"Grace the thought of any of those people even laying a hand on you is enough to make me want to kill them where they stand, you have to understand the thought of seeing you hurt is just something I hope and pray I will never see. I would rather die a slow and painful death at the hands of god himself than ever harm you or put you in any danger. Ever time I saw you go through the stargate to another planet even when I knew there was no one there that would hurt you I still dreaded the thought that one day. One day soon your father would come and tell me that you had been killed off world and that you had been buried there, and that I would never be aloud to go and see where you where buried, and then when I thought that I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of being separated from you any longer you would come home in to my arms" Dan'ac had sat down heavily in one of the arm chairs that sat in the living room of her parents house, pulling her down so he could still look in to her eyes.

"grace keeping myself hidden from you for the past two years has tested me so hard that at times I would sneak out of the safe house and make my way to your back garden where I would lay with a pair of binoculars and watch you get up and dressed and at night get undressed and get in to bed. It was so hard to watch you from a distance knowing that you believed me dead. I just wanted to run up to the house let me self in and run in to your arms as if nothing had ever happened in the time I was away, and then when I saw that Daniel touching you and kissing you in your room while taking your clothes off, well lets just say it's a good thing I didn't have a gun with me other wise he would have been dead ages ago." At that Dan'ac had bust in to tears and asked grace if she could ever forgive him. Grace remembered how she had just stated that she had known deep down that he wasn't dead and that there was nothing to forgive. Then they had kissed and one thing lead to another and they had ended up naked under the sheets of graces bed. It was then that grace had told Dan'ac she was due to marry in 2 weeks. Dan'ac had just stood up put on his clothes and walked out of the house and as far as grace knew out of her life.

Thinking of these sorts of thing always gave grace a head ache but she knew she had to sort out her feelings towards Dan'ac before the wedding. But that didn't work out well, because all to soon her mum was waking her up and helping her get ready for her wedding.

Dan'ac knew he had been a right royal prick, he knew he should of stayed 2 years ago when he and grace had fought, he knew he never should of gone into hiding without either telling her or taking her with him. But he hadn't thought that he would be in hiding for so long and that she would be able to replace him so easily.

Dan'ac sat on the motor bike that he had been given as a birthday gift from none other than grace. He was sitting out side the church where in just under half an hour his grace would be getting married to some one else. Dan'ac hadn't wanted to come to the wedding but when he had decided to go for a dive he had found him self pulled to the church that the wedding was going to take place at. He didn't know why but for some reason he just couldn't leave without saying goodbye, Dan'ac sat there for 20 minutes with the bike stalling, thinking about grace. He had hurt her he knew that but when they had kissed he knew she had never stopped loving him and never stopped hoping that one day he would turn up and prove he wasn't dead.

But then she had told him that she was marring another and he had not been able to do anything else but get out of bed, get dressed and leave the house. The fact that she was getting married to someone other than him had hit him hard. He had gone out and got very drunk, and in that drunken haze he had found it hard to not think that she would be someone else's wife, she would be the one someone else came home to each night, she would be carrying someone else's babies and she would be growing old with someone else other than him and that had almost tipped him over the edge.

So he had gone home to sleep it all off and then never left his house. And gone to graces where he had camped out in the field next to her family's house. The night before the wedding he had lain in the same spot that he laid years ago when he used to spy on her because he believed her out of reach; he had used to lay there and watch her most nights. Now he lay there watching her window. How long he was there for he did not know but he had got to see her one last time as her mum and sisters had helped her get ready for her big day. After he had gone home and packed everything and then ended up driving to the church.

Grace stood in front of the full length mirror that was in the antechamber of the church. She and her sisters Cassie and Charlie where checking the dress over one last time before their father came to walk her down the isle. The dress wasn't to graces style but she was wearing it because Daniel had wanted her too and it had been Daniels mum's when she got married. Grace turned around one last time and began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. As she stated to drift off in to a dream of what could have been she heard a knock on the antechamber door and heard her sisters and her father exchange some quick words before her sisters left and her father took his place by her side.

"How ya doin', Cookie?" her father Jack O'Neill asked. His voice was gentle.  
Grace huffed out a watery laugh. "You haven't called me Cookie since I was little."  
Jack smiled. "You look so much like your mother." His voice was low.  
"Dad, don't, you'll make me cry." Her eyes were already filled with tears.  
"Your mother and I have something very special, you know."  
Grace nodded and wiped away a tear. "I know, Dad."  
"And we both want you to have the same thing." Jack searched his oldest daughter's eyes with his and squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
"I hope I will." Her voice came out in almost a whisper. Showing her father that she had her doubts.  
"Grace, look, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to, you know."

She raised startled eyes to his. "Dad I ..."Jack looked grace straight in the eyes and said.

"No, I mean it. I know you're having second thoughts about this, and I couldn't help but think when I came in just now, that you are the unhappiest bride I've ever thought I would see." grace just shook her head in denial. "It's just nerves dad that's all just nerves." But Jack could see it wasn't and she knew that.  
"Is it? Is it really? Do me a favour. Close your eyes."  
"Dad..."  
"Just humour me, okay Grace, please?" With a sharp sigh, she did as he asked.

"Now I want you to think about all the really good and the really bad times in your life, and I want you to picture the person you'd go to if you were either in terrible trouble or had something so wonderful happen you just had to share it with someone and me and your mother or your brothers or your sisters weren't around. Picture that person right now." When she remained silent, he said, "Are you picturing that person?"  
"Yes." Her voice was so soft he almost missed it.  
"And is it Daniel?" Her eyes flew open and met his, and Jack knew the answer without her saying a word.

He took her by the shoulders. "Grace, this is the rest of your life you're beginning here. Don't walk into something you know isn't right just because you think you're obligated." Jack pulled her in to a hug "your mum and me hid what we really felt for a long time, so long in fact that we almost lost each other, there where times when your mum would quite happily die for me and other times when she would like nothing more than to shoot me"

Grace laughed at this it was well known between her and her siblings that their parents had thought each other obnoxious and rude the first time they had met and the fact that they had the ability to wind each other up to the point where they snapped was nothing new to them. " grace" Jack said as he pulled away from his daughter and took her hands in his once more "what I guess I'm trying to say is don't take the easy path out just because there's less risk, if I had taken the easy path out you and your brothers and sister may never have been born and we certainly wouldn't be standing here having this hug and chat, Grace me and your mum have watched you grow from a small bundle in your mothers arms to the most beautiful angle in this galaxy and believe me when I say you mum would agree with me on this, you deserver to be with the person you love with out rules and boundaries and me and your mum will do what ever we have to, to help you along that path, but we can't walk it for you, you have to do that your self, do you under stand" Jack tilted Graces head up so he could look Grace in the eye.

"Dad...even if I wanted to..." grace started but Jack just pulled her in to another hug and held her. With that hug Grace knew what she had to do and she knew that she had the guts to see it through.

There was just one last obstacle, "But Daniel..."Grace said as she pulled away from her father.  
"You let me talk to Daniel, okay? In fact, let me take care of everything. You go."  
Jack smiled, clearly pleased by the hopeful look on her face. Just then jacks youngest daughters Charlie and Cassie came bursting into the room. "Grace, Grace. Look!" they grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her to the window. Grace could just see the top of a mob of black hair and an old motorcycle through the window. She turned and looked at her father.  
"Go on now."

She quickly hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. I love you." and she smiled the first genuine smile she'd smiled in months. She hugged Cassie and Charlie, too, and gathering her skirts up, ran out not looking at the face she saw from Daniel's younger sister who where waiting to help her with her dress down the isle.

Dan'ac was just about to drive off when he heard the church door open and grace call out his name. at first he didn't look up thinking it was just someone who sounded like grace inviting him in. but 5 seconds later he was being pulled in to a kiss by the one woman he thought he had lost for ever. Grace's kiss burned all thoughts of what he had done to her from his mind and he felt him self pulling her closer and sweeping her in to a harder kiss. When the kiss ended they both stood and looked in to each others eyes and didn't say a word they didn't have to the looks in their eyes spoke volumes about their hopes and desires for each other as well as the love they had for the other.

"Grace what's going on" a voice from behind them called. Grace turned around to see Daniel and his family pilling out of the church to see where she had gone. Grace felt Dan'ac place an arm around her waist and she felt him get off his bike and stand as close behind her as he could. When Daniel saw this he when red in the face "hey mate get your hands off my girl" he shouted at Dan'ac but before Dan'ac could answer grace had already stated for him.

"I'm not your girl Daniel, I never have been and I never will, you love me I know you do but you also know I can't love back not when my heart belongs to another" grace reached down and interlinked her finger with Dan'ac' fingers on her waist. "my heart is Dan'ac' now and forever he may not be perfect, he may not be the first choice for most girls but I don't care I've loved him for to long and to hard to give him up know, and I don't care about the fact that he's my fathers 3rd in command and I don't care about the fact that he's 4 years younger than me, what I do care about is that he loves me for me for the choices I make for the mistakes I make even the secrets I keep and I know without a doubt that I love him for the same reasons and more, so before you come over and punch Dan'ac let me tell you that if you ever ever lay one finger on him then I will come and not only beat you to death but I will also make it so you can never make love again with out being reminded of how much you hurt me, do you understand Daniel"

Grace fixed Daniel with a cold hard stare and was glade to see him start to sweat at the thought of losing his man hood. Slowly Daniel nodded and Grace and Dan'ac stood there for a few more seconds before Dan'ac bent down and swooped grace up. He placed her sideways on the motorbike and stuck his helmet on his head. Risking a quick glance to graces family who stood to one side he saw his grand father and graces parents give him a nod as if to say we understand go. He even saw graces aunties and uncles as well as her brothers and sisters and cousins all nod to say they accepted him back in to their family. Dan'ac looked back at grace and then took off his helmet and threw it to graces sisters who were motorbike mad before starting his bike up and with grace placed firmly on his lap and safe between his arms drove off.

And for the second time in their lives grace O'Neill and Dan'ac jaff where tougher again and this time they made sure no one and I mean no one could ever brake them up and how did they do this I hear you ask, well that's easy not only did they get married and have a big old bunch of kids but they lived with graces parents at their house which soon tuned in to a mansion with so many rooms and people that it soon became known as the mansion of dreams to every one at the SGC.

The only time that grace was ever with out Dan'ac was when she or him were off world, away on a trip with friends or work and when regrettably Dan'ac died at the ripe old age of then they weren't separated for long because 2 weeks later grace slipped away in her sleep.

It is said that when a man and woman love each other deep enough and long enough they are honoured by god and their souls are placed in the sky for all to see, and that is just what happened to Dan'ac and grace and do you know what their stars still burn brightly even now!


End file.
